


Kylo's Kiss

by KyloKilo (aprilreign)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BAMF!Rey, Curious Kylo, Distracted Kylo, F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, my first Reylo!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/KyloKilo
Summary: Kylo wants that map but he keeps getting distracted.As she strains to resist him he pushes further into her, brushing aside her feeble attempts to keep him out but speaks softly while revealing her secrets to her.





	Kylo's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/gifts).



> I studied this scene on youtube to get an accurate script of the interrogation.

 

 

**He stares. Kylo stares at this frail raggedy girl he captured. _Curious, She was afraid._ Very afraid of him down on Takodana. But she fought him. She tried to run but eventually stood against him and fought. _She tried to fight 'me'. For a scavenger she's hardly a coward._**

**_I've seen this girl. Somewere before. She is familiar to me. But where? When? Why...do I fucking care?! She is too distracting to me._ **

**His fists tighten, his head bends as he try to reorganize and focus his thoughts. _Supreme Leader noticed an awakening. I 'felt' it. Yes, I feel it now._ His helmet tilts up to look at her.  _It's her. It has to be, It must've been her I felt._**

**She stirs ever so slightly in her sleep. He will soon have the answers he wants. He stares intently. Silently.**

**Suddenly she jolts from her force induced sleep and realizes she is shackled and bound to a chair. Quickly scanning her surroundings her eyes fall on a dark figure, crouching directly in front of her.**

**"Where am I?"**

**"You're my guest." In Kylo Ren's voice, there is unexpected gentleness.**

**"Where are the others."**

**He sniffs with disdain. "You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? You'll be relieved to hear I've no idea."**

**She purses her lips and clenches her jaw in disbelief but remains quiet.**

**"You still want to kill me?"**

**"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask."**

**Black leather hands rise up to the sides of his helmet. There's a click. As the mechanism releases with a whisper of air the mouth piece projects outward away from his face. He lifts it up and removes the armor from his head.**

**She blinks. Staring at the young knight. Pleasantly surprised at his comely features. The moment becomes a bit awkward as her eyes dart about his form. Finally she looks away, unsettled not only by the intensity of his gaze and what lays simmering beneath but also her unexpected and immediate attraction to him.**

**Among the ashes his helmet echoes as it hits the table. He approaches. She risks another quick look at him as he nears.**

**"Tell me about the droid."**

**"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyper scanner vindicator..."**

**"...carrying a section of a navigational chart." He interrupts. "We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the empire for we need the last peace and somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you...you...a scavenger."**

**Not a deliberate insult but one none the less. He note her brief resentment of being called that before stubbornly dawning a proud face. There's no time for this. He needs that blasted map.**

**"You know I can take whatever I want."**

**She recoils looking away again as a dark hand raise up to her temple. He leans in close, very close to her face and he touches her with the force to probe through her mind. As she strains to resist him he pushes further into her, brushing aside her feeble attempts to keep him out but he speaks softly while revealing her secrets aloud to her.**

**"So lonely. So afraid to leave. At night...desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean...I see it...I see the island."**

**Tears are streaming down her face from the shear effort of trying to withstand him. Something happens and he hesitates, suddenly touched by her pain and suffering. He observes the girl, seeing past her defiant mask. He understands just a sliver of whats hiding behind her unwavering strength. By the stars, she is very intriguing!**

**Forgetting all about the map and the droid, he offers something wholly inappropriate.**

**"May I?"**

**She opens her hazel eyes. "What?" She asks with a slight quaver in her voice.**

**"Kiss you."**

**All hope of looking elsewhere flies out the window because every vein in her body has been pulling to connect with him from the moment he revealed himself to her. She can feel it.**

**She is not some random prisoner. Somehow they were drawn to each other. She is force sensitive. Obviously inexperience and have no real grasp of her true abilities or her potential.**

**She don't answer verbally but she eyes gives him an unspoken mutual consent.**

**The knight brushes his lips over hers, the lightest touch she ever felt from another being. His nose rests against hers lingering in the gentle caresses. After awhile he wants a little more. He presses a bit more firmly into her lips. This connection charges between them, tingling their lips. Spreading through his lips to his tongue skipping to his brain to travel down his spine to settle in his groin.**

**His tongue glides smoothly along her seam, coaxing her to open up more to him. Now Rey is the one kissing him, laving the fullness of his moist lips. Leaning forward for more as much as her restraints will allow but he recedes back.**

**He pushes himself away from her with much effort. He clears his throat then whispers a...**

**"Thank you." He genuinely seems to appreciate this small token she's given.**

**He knows he shouldn't have but for some _compelling_ reason, he could not help himself.**

_**You must find the droid to obtain the map from it.** _

**Kylo Ren straightens, looking distantly into nothing and grabs his helmet from the ash turning from her to exit the interrogation room.**

**"I must find the droid to obtain the map from it." The knight repeats obediently.**

**To Rey's utter disbelief, _it worked!_ She is freed from her restraints as he leaves with the door still open.**

**~Fin~  (FN2187)XD!**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending crept up on me! I swear! I changed it in my last edit (go figure)! Deep down I suppose I don't like Rey being taken advantage of. She is fucking bad ass!! They both wanted it and in a moment of his own weakness she subtly gained the upper hand. Who rule the world? Girlz!!XD!
> 
> Curiousity kills the Kylo Kitty ;p


End file.
